Her Golden Eyes
by ERICAnorthman17
Summary: When Emma is turned into a vampire, she tries to be good; She finally gets her chance when she joins the Cullens; Everything seems great, until she remembers her one true love from Degrassi, JAY. Major JEMMA -- Changed pen name, previously twihardx3
1. Introduction

**Longer Summary: **When Emma Nelson is turned into a vampire by the evil Victoria, she tries to be good; She finally gets her chance when she joins the Cullens; Everything seems great, until she remembers her one true love from Degrassi, Jay.. Will she go back to Degrassi? If she does, will she be able to control herself from him? From his blood that she know will be calling to her, along with the fact that she's 18 forever.. Find out in my fanfiction, Her Golden Eyes. -FOR YOU TWI-GRASSI LOVERS!  


* * *

**Author's Note: **This isn't my first fanfiction, but it is on HERE. I really hope I get a lot of responses, I love Twilight & Degrassi both so much; I decided to mash them together. This story's going to include everyone from the Twilight series and everyone from Degrassi, in the beginning it'll be mostly all Twilight characters, then it'll get to all Degrassi, and then both. I'm predicting a lot of Degrassi in the middle with a little bit of Twilight characters, I'm gonna try to even them out for everyone. You don't have to have read all the Twilight books, or have seen everything on Degrassi, this is a lot from my ideas. I didn't know where to post this, on the Degrassi or the Twilight forum, but I decided since this is a JEMMA I'd post it on here, please review, I love criticism, and please read :) *I update a lot.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

She breathed evenly, silently, as she watched her prey walk on the edge of the cliff. The lion was watching it's own prey, a deer.

She knew she could've easily gotten that but what was the fun in that? She was looking for a challenge, and a mountain lion could definitely satisfy that, well according to Edward it was.

She closed her eyes, listening to the quick rythm of the lion's heart and launched herself forward, attacking the lion with surprising grace. She tore into the animal's skin with her razor sharp teeth right where the pulse was at it's loudest, drinking the life out of the dangerous predator with ease.

She sighed as she pulled away, the burning in her throat wasn't completely fulfilled, like it always was when she'd drink that wonderful human blo- "Emma..." her new 'brother', Edward, warned her as he listened to her thoughts, "Remember what Carlisle told you, you mustn't think of drinking human blood, if you want to be good, you must forget about those bad times with Victoria and focus on the present and the future," he exclaimed as a matter-of-factily, since they'd already been over it a million times since Emma had gotten to Forks and the Cullen's house, which was only yesterday.

She heard her other brother, Emmett, chuckle. He was as annoyed with Edward's so-called pep talks as she was, but he handled it with good humor while she just ignored it.

"He is actually," Edward answered her thoughts, "Extremely. It's one of the reasons why I do it," he chuckled, smirking. He looked thoughtful as he stared up at the sky, then back down at his new sister, "The other part is because I see so much good in you Emma, that I just know you'd be such a good addition to my family, to our family, and I care about you already," he said sincerely.

Emma couldn't help but smile, she felt the same about him, he was like the brother she knew her human self had always wanted. Edward nodded, smiling and agreeing with her thoughts.

"Enough with the silent conversation, I want my grizzly!" Emmett exclaimed, breaking the silence.

Edward and Emma chuckled together, shaking their heads at the same time.

"Besides, I think we should get going so we won't be too late," he looked Emma up and down, laughing and shaking his head, "And so I can watch you get murdered by Alice, you completely ruined that dress in your little fight with your lion."

Emma looked down, gasping and frowning, it was a very cute creamy white sweater dress, at least it _was_, now it was just blood stained and torn at the end and across her stomach. "Will she really kill me...?" she asked with true fear in her voice, Alice was unpredictable with her prized fashionables.

Emmett nodded with his playful smirk, while Edward shook his head, _Would she really do that?_ Emma asked, wanting the confirmation. Edward answered her thought, shaking his head and shed a tiny smile. At that moment, Emma whipped her her head around, hearing a beating heart and heavy steps on the ground, "My grizzly..." she heard Emmett murmur, and the next thing she knew her brother sped off.

She chuckled, hearing the grizzly growl, along with her own brother's growling, and walked over beside Edward, "Hasn't he ever heard not to play with his food?" she said, laughing.

Edward sighed jokingly, shaking his head, "Anything I tell him goes in one ear and out the other, I mean you would've thought since he was a vampire that, ya know, his senses would assist in his in-take of knowldege, but _nope_!" he exclaimed dramatically, making them both break into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked a few minutes later as he wiped blood off of the corner of his mouth, smirking happily. "Oooh nothing.." Emma said, smirking back.

"Mhm, sur-" but he didn't get to finish, instead he was interrupted by Emma shouting, "Race ya, losers!" she giggled, jumping off the 40 foot high cliff, landing with grace, and running back to the Cullen's house, with her brothers right behind her.


	2. The Girl Behind the Beauty

**Author's Note: **I don't know if this is going to be in anyone else's point of view other than Emma's. If I change it, I'll definitely let you all know, thank you so much, Jemmasgiirl and hooked-on-degrassi, for reviewing my story :) I appreciate it! I hope you all like it, and if anyone has ideas on what I could do, please tell me, I only have it written up to Chapter 3 so far! :] If I get more reviews I might just post again tonight! YAY!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Girl Behind the Beauty, Skin, & **_**Sharp Teeth**_**..**

My name is Emma Christine Nelson Cullen, and I'm 18 years old forever. I was born on June 5, 1989 in Toronto, Canada. On the night of my 18th birthday I was attacked on my way home by a strangely beautiful, red-haired woman, and all she told me was that I was going through a change, and I knew I was by the burning that was going through my entire body.

I wanted to die, I wanted the pain to end, but it never did! It seemed like forever and a year had passed once I awoke from the pain, with only thirst and hunger burning in my throat, I charged at the woman who had created me, and who I now know was named Victoria, but she stopped me. I asked her why she did this to me, and all she said was that we had to go to a small town in Washington called Forks, and eliminate the golden eyes. She said they were going to destroy us if we didn't kill them first, she even said that we'd get to drink as many humans dry as we'd like. That got us going, so me and the 21 other new vampires began training with her.

I didn't know what I was at first. I had such pale skin, skin that sparkled in the sunlight, with bright, crimson eyes, and my voice? It was so different that when I spoke sometimes I'd be shocked to find it was _me_. My body? I was skinnier than before, I didn't even know that was possible, but it happened. I was lean, stronger than any human in history had been and as strong as any other new vampire, and gorgeous.

I had completely transformed; Although I was beautiful before, I was unbelievably and shockingly beautiful now, completely stunning. Along with my body changes, my diet was different too. I thirsted for human blood, I was practically thirsty 24/7 unless I got distracted, and all I did was kill in my first eight months before I met the Cullens. But I only killed the bad people, the criminals: The rapists.. The murderers, robbers, and any one who'd done a single bad deed, broke any law in there life, I drank from them. I just told myself that it was better than killing the innocent.

I don't know how in the world I controlled myself long enough to touch a human to see their memories, but I did, and it made me feel a bit better about myself, about the monster I'd become.

If you're wondering how I put the bad people aside from the good people, it's because of this power I have.. I don't know how I got it, or _why_, neither does Carlisle, all I know is I got it when I was changed into a vampire. It's sort of like Edward's and his daughter Renesmee's powers, well more like a combination of both. When ever I touch a human, or like I recently discovered a vampire too, I can see every memory like a picture, its like a slide show of pictures of memories in the person's brain and in just one second I scan through each one, click it, and I can view the memory as best as the person can remember.

It helped me put aside the bad guys from the good, and definitely helped me in joining the Cullen clan.

After I awoke from those horrible few days I'd spent in agony, I trained with Victoria and the others. But I didn't understand what was going on, and somewhere inside myself, I found my humanity and decided that what we were doing, killing anyone we passed, was wrong, and since she'd given us no reason to why on earth the golden eyes wanted to kill us or why we should kill them, I decided there'd be no harm if I ran off. I knew with my power I could live off of the bad souls, and maybe find a way to be with other people of my kind, maybe the infamous golden eyes, and oh was I lucky.

A few months after I ran away, I was in a small town called Port Angeles in Washington, I grew thirsty, and decided to feed on a biker who I'd realized was most definitely a rapist, and other things that I didn't bother looking at, but when I passed by one memory as I held him up against the brick wall in the alley way I saw a person.. A guy.. A very handsome guy with bronze hair, gold eyes, and pale, pale skin that definitely shown in the moonlight.

I dropped him on his feet, staring at the man who was staring back at me with a shocked expression, "Who is he!?" I asked frantically.

The man flinched at my strong, yet beautiful, voice, "Who's who?!"

"The pale guy, with bronze hair and gold eyes..." I asked him calmly, like he should know what I was talking about.

He flinched in fear as he remembered, as if that very thought brought upon nightmares that a man like this should be far from having, "Dunno, honestly, but he did look like my sister's doctor, Dr. Cullen or something like that, yeah, Cullen. He works down in Forks about half an hour to the west.." he spoke quickly.

I slammed my fist into the brick wall, _it's them.. the golden eyes.. _

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He shouted in a voice that was nothing like the deep, brave voice that I'd heard in his memories.

I shook my head, "It'll all be over soon," I whispered in his ear in my most beautiful voice, he stopped shaking, mezmorized, as I leaned forward and bit into his throat right at the vein.

And the next day.. I would go looking for the Cullens.


	3. How I Found the Cullens

**Author's Note: **I decided to post anyway :) ENJOY 3

* * *

**Chapter 3: How I Found the Cullens...**

The next day, as it had been everyday since I'd been in the Olympic Peninsula, it was cloudy, drizzling, and cold, not that I could feel it. It must be like this here all the time, which is a good place for vampires.. Huh, smart people these Cullens. I wonder how many of them there are, so many that my creater had to gather up more than 20 vampires? I doubted there were more than twenty Cullens, we barely survived and two new vampires dying was the daily rate, they couldn't get along.

I sighed, remembering those dreadful days with the evil woman, and shook my head as if to rid of them with that. But I didn't have to worry aabout that for long, I was soon distracted by the sign that was a few feet away from me. "WELCOME TO FORKS!" It read in faded, tacky letters. Below the three words was "Population: 3,320."

Wow.. I couldn't help but laugh, I was pretty sure that my high school had more kids than that just in the school. I cringed a bit, thinking about my human life always brought pain. I knew that if I could cry, I would. I don't know why, I could clearly remember my parents, even my little brother, but there was someone else.. Someone who had withheld my heart for so long, that when I changed I completely forgot about him. I knew I had been in love, deeply in love. And if I had a beating heart, it would be shattered. _Enough with that, Em.. We have to find these people._

It had been eight months since I last saw the group of ready-to-fight vampires with the evil woman, I'm sure if she'd wanted to attack she would've done it a long time ago. The man's memory had been from a year back.. Were they even still alive?

I shook the thought away, _You must keep looking, you haven't met any other vampires since the town in Idaho three months ago, and they weren't much help._ They were a couple, they were nomads and were from the south. They were headed to Washington to visit an old friend, and I followed them until we got to the state line at Washington, and they left on their way, Peter and Charlotte were their names.

_They might've been coming to see the Cullens.. _That gave me a bit of hope, so I began sprinting in that speed that always surprised me on the highway that led into the small town of Forks. I stayed along the line of moss-covered, tall trees of the forest. No people in passing cars would be able to see me anyway, but might as well be safe. One thing I did learn from the couple from the South was that vampires had to stay unseen, if we ever met a human we'd either kill them right away - no control -, or stay with them while we could, and kill them before they could suspect what we are. "What a lonely life," I had replied to that information. Peter and Charlotte shook their heads, smiling at each other like they'd never fall out of love, "If you find the one person you belong with, Miss Nelson, the vampire life is all worth it," Charlotte told me in a slight southern accent, but her voice was so beautiful. I nodded, feeling a headache come on as I tried to remember that mystery guy who had been such a huge part of my life, in the memory I had, and now I had a headache.

I sighed, continuing my run, and stopped at the end of the forest, looking at the gas station across the street where a silver Volvo was, with a man with bleach blonde hair and pale skin was looking down at his gas pump and on the phone, right when I was about to walk closer his head shot up.

He stared right at me, right into my crimson eyes with his.. with his _golden eyes.. _I turned quickly, but not quick enough to begin running before he yelled in a strong voice, "Wait!"

I hesitated, but in half a second I was turned back to him. He motioned with his finger for me to come towards him, I didn't know what to do other than go to him. I walked to fast, I knew I did because he looked at me with knowing, yet cautious eyes.

He turned to look around, to see if anyone had seen me, then back at me. "Your name is Emma, am I correct?" He asked with a stunning voice and a dashing smile.

I was shocked that he knew my name, all I could do was nod.

"I'm Dr.-" He started, but I cut him off, finding my voice as I wanted the confirmation that I had found the right man, "CUllen? Your Dr. Cullen?" I whispered, shocked at my luck.

For the first time in the past minute, he looked shocked, "How did you know that?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you how you knew my name first? I mean.. It's sort of strange that you would know my name.." I said hesitantly, he was very nice, I didn't want to sound rude.

He smirked a bit, nodding, "Well Emma, if you must know, my daughter Alice saw you coming."

"She saw me..?" I asked, confused.

"You aren't the only vampire in history to have powers," he stated simply, taking the gas pump out and sticking it back in the machine. He slid his credit card in the slot and pressed numbers, took it out and put it back in his pocket in less than a minute. I stared at him in surprise, not only because his quick grace but by the information he'd just shared with me.

He ushered me to the passenger side, opening the door for me, and watching me hesitate to step in, "I won't hurt you, Emma," he said in a gentle voice. "I'm going to take you to my home, where my family is."  
I still hesitated.

"You don't have to go, but I've been a vampire for almost 400 years, I can tell you everything you'd like to know," he said, looking at me. "You must have a million and one questions, you may ask them later, but for now let us leave this public place, and I'll explain to you about my family and I on our way."

I stepped in, trusting him already.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen," I told him quietly as we pulled out of the gas station, "I haven't really been.. Er, social since I was changed."

"Please, call me Carlisle, and it is perfectly fine Emma," he smiled, turning to look at me, "Now, we have about ten minutes before we arrive at my home, what would you like to know?"


	4. Conversation with Carlisle

**Author's Note: **Thanks hooked-on-degrassi for reviewing everything :) you're the only person who's keeping me going, but as long as I have one reader, I'll keep going since I really love writing this story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Conversation with Carlisle... **

A thousand thoughts came to my mind as I thought about what he said, _What would I like to know? Hmmm.. EVERYTHING!_

"You said that I wasn't the only vampire in history to have 'powers,'" I said slowly, "Who has them that you know of? And what are they? Are they like mine?"

He chuckled, smiling, "My daughter Alice, she has premonitions. Once the person has chosen what they want to do, people change route, so until the person is completely sure what they want to do, Alice won't see it."

"That's how she saw me coming, right?" I asked, finally putting the puzzle together.

He smiled down at me, nodding, "Yes, that is also how I knew where you'd be, I decided it'd be best to come meet you than anyone else, to get you to come home with me.. and my car needed gas."

I laughed with him, but stopped as I spoke again, "Is she the only one with a power in your family?"

He shook his head, his bright smile still on his face, "My son, Edward, can read minds, vampire or human minds, except for his wife's, Bella," he laughed. "It's quite amusing, and their daughter, Renesmee, she can show people what she's thinking, or show them her memories when she touches them."

I looked at him with a shocked expression, "Edward and Renesmee's powers are like mine, except backwards.."

He smiled, nodding, "And my other son, Jasper, he can change the moods in the atmosphere around people, very helpful, and then Edward's wife, Bella, she can create a shield around herself, and as we found out a couple of months ago, around other people, hence Edward's inability to read her mind."

"Wow..." was my smart remark.

He nodded, "A lot to take in, but you are very unique in your power Emma," he smiled, "You'd fit in wonderfully with my family."

I couldn't help but smile, "Is that an invitation, Carlisle?" I asked quietly.

He nodded, "Yes, if you'd like to be apart of it, we are here with open arms," he hesitated as he continued, "But there is something that keeps us apart from other people, Emma.."

"The gold eyes?" I answered as a question.

"Precisely, you see, our diet is what makes us have these colored eyes," he turned on an unpaved road, driving slowly. "We don't feed off of humans."

I looked at him like he'd just grown another head, "You don't..? How on earth do you live? Donors?"

He smirked, "Animals, we feed off of animals."

I looked down at my hands, "We can do that? I mean it fulfills our thirst?"

He shook his head, "Unfortunately, no, not completely. It takes a while for vampires to finally resist humans after doing it for so long and just feed off of animals," he looked at me. "Would you be willing to go through that?"

I thought about it for a second, then nodded, "Yes, I really would," I said honestly, "Truthfully, Carlisle, I hate killing humans.. I've been using my power to put the bad humans aside from the good humans, and just kill them.. I mean, it didn't make me feel completely better, but just that I was a bit better of a person to not be killing innocents."

He raised his eyebrows at me, "Well Emma.. You've definitely been off on a good start, maybe it'll be easier than I thought it'd be for you."

I smiled, "I would hope so."

He looked forward, smiling and nodding his head to forward, "This is my home, and if you'd like, you're new home also."

I gasped, staring at the most gorgeous house. Some walls were just glass, others were a homey, white color and wood. He turned right and parked in a, what looked like, a ten-car garage. There were five, shiny, new cars parked in it, including the Volvo.

"My family likes cars," he chuckled.

I laughed softly, "I would've never thought."

"She's here!" I heard a soft, beautiful voice yell as the garage door opened.


	5. Meeting the Cullens

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for all the GREAT reviews :) Sorry I to while to post again, my computer broke but I got it fixed last night and have been up since earlier today typing , and I got it typed up to about Chpater 7, I ll post Chapter 6 tonight. :)

* * *

A small girl with pixie like hair, pale skin, and gold eyes (of course) skipped inside, amazingly graceful even for a vampire, and stood before me.

She smiled big, showing all of her gorgeous teeth, "Hello Emma! I'm so glad you're finally here! When I saw you coming into town I sent Carlisle straight over there!"

I laughed softly, but as she hugged me I tensed up, making sure not to touch her, "Alice I'm guessing?"

She nodded, still smiling, "Carlisle told you about me?" I nodded. "Well come on, come in, meet the rest of the family!" She said as she pulled me in through the garage door, into a white hallway, and then into a wide room, a modernized kitchen, where eight vampires, including Carlisle and Alice, stood together, watching me with intense, gold eyes as I stepped up, smiling shyly.

"Emma, this is Esme, Carlisle's wife, Edward and his wife Bella, Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and my husband, Jasper," she smiled to the stiff guy beside her, he was quite handsome, with scars on his face.

I shook my gaze away from him and said hi to everyone, then we went to the dining room where a huge glass table sat, and sat down, Carlisle at the head of the table; All eyes were on me, I felt uncomfortable, so I looked down, fidgeting with my dirty over sized shirt, but I soon felt calm.

"Already working on me Jasper?" I asked jokingly, looking up and interrupting the silence, trying to "lighten up the mood" and break the silence.

He smiled a small smile, nodding, as everyone else chuckled or giggled.

I saw Carlisle open his mouth to speak, but he seemed hesitant. I kept my eyes on him for another second before he spoke, "Emma.. I'm sorry if this is rude but I must know, do you remember when you were turned? Do you remember your human life?"

I smiled a bit, "It's perfectly fine Carlisle, and yes, I was turned on the night of my 18th birthday last June, and I'm from a place called Degrassi in Toronto, Canada."

Carlisle nodded, smiling, but it soon faded as he became hesitant again, "Do you remember who…"

"Who changed me?" I guessed, he nodded. "Yeah, I think I do. She had bright red-orange hair, with crimson eyes like mine. She gathered about 21 people, changed them, and told them we had to go to… Forks, here, to... uhm…" Now it was my turn to be hesitant.

"Kill us?" Edward said, finishing my sentence for me.

I nodded, looking around slowly and saw everyone with shocked expressions.

"But I escaped. I didn't like her very much," I stated. "You fought them didn't you..?"

"Yes, Emma, yes we did." Carlisle said lightly.

"Did anyone… uhm, die?" If anyone did I'd feel so guilty, I loved the Cullens already.

This put a smirk on Emmett's face, "Nah, well Victoria and her puppets did… But other than that, there wasn't a scratch on our bodies," he grinned at me, I had to smile back.

"Well other than that dog… Fortunately." I heard Rosalie mutter under her breath.

I looked at her and she smirked, I shed a small smile, not sure about her and turned back to face everyone else. Everyone's eyes were on me, I shifted nervously in my seat… they were all so beautiful, so intimidating…

"You can trust us Emma, I hope you know that," Edward interrupted, I looked down at my hands. "We want you to be apart of our family, there's good in you, and I don't lie, you and I both know that."

I nodded, smiling and looked up at him, "I'm sorry, please excuse me, I haven't been very social since last June. Being and talking with people, well with other…" I couldn't say the word.

"Vampires." Edward finished for me.

I nodded, smiling at his crooked smile.

Carlisle cut into the conversation, "I think there may be some other things we must discuss with Emma, such as Jacob and the pack… Renesmee.."

"We aren't bringing Nessie around Carlisle," Jasper stated calmly. "Bella could handle it, but we have no idea about other new vampires. About Emma."

I couldn't help but getting mad, I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt, trying not to speak up or lose my temper, that had happened once, and I had broken an oak tree in half, not good. But I didn't need to try, I soon felt extremely calm. I looked up and saw Jasper looking at me intensely.

"I'm sorry for being rude Emma, forgive me, it's just that there are some precautions we must take dealing with Edward and Bella's daughter."

I nodded, "I understand, and your forgiven, but I just don't understand why I can't be trusted with her… I mean, I wouldn't ever hurt a little girl."

Edward and Bella smiled at the same time, but Bella was the one to speak up, "I know Emma, we all know, but it's just that our daughter Renesmee isn't fully… a vampire, she's half human and half vampire, she has a beating heart and warm blood, hence other vampires are attracted to her."

I nodded, very confused, "Half…? But you're a vampire, Bella. How is she half?"

Bella kept her smile, "I had her when I was human and Edward, a vampire. Vampires can't have babies, you see, and there had been no record of a human being pregnant with a vampire's baby since vampires can't control themselves long enough to impregnate someone, except Edward."

Edward smiled, gripping her hand as he continued for her, "Renesmee was growing rapidly and she was born in a matter of three months, but she was hurting Bella in the process, when she was born, Bella had lost too much blood, so we had to change her into a vampire."

I looked at both of them, amazed at what they had been through, when it hit me. I couldn't have a baby… That's all I had ever wanted, a big family, with… with… _him. _Oh I wish I knew who he was…


	6. Oh, Alice

Carlisle explained to me about the werewolves, Jacob and his pack, then Sam and his own; I found it hard to believe, but I would've never believed in vampires, but hey, look at me now? So I believed him of course, and then came the talk about imprinting… Wow, everything was so different, the world was different. After they explained Renesmee and Jacob, the werewolves, everyone, I wanted to meet them, but Edward suggested that I go hunting with he and Emmett before they took any chances. The sun was coming up, I was surprised, I hadn't even noticed it get dark, we had talked all through the day and night.

"C'mon Emma, lets go get you washed up before you have to go hunting!" Alice exclaimed happily, smiling brightly as always and pulling me up to her room by my arm.

"Don't you think that's quite pointless Alice?" Edward asked in a monotone voice.

"Oh hush Edward, you wouldn't understand, it's a girl thing." Alice laughed, flying up the stairs.

I shrugged at Edward, _She's your sister, _I thought to him, smirking as he smirked back.

"Unfortunately," he mouthed, winking.

I laughed, flying after her and landing on the top of the staircase, "Alice?"

"In here Emma!" She yelled ecstatically from the third room to the right.

I ran in there, seeing her throwing clothes out from her closet which such speed there was a pile on her white leather couch in a matter of a second. I couldn't help but laugh, "Alice, I'm only going hunting."

"I know that, I know, but you can never have too many clothes, and besides, you have a great figure. I mean we all do, vampire genes you know, but I mean you actually got to keep some curves." She over looked my body a few times then chose a dress, pulling it out.

I smiled, looking at her, "Once again, hunting… Not dinner," I told her jokingly.

She pouted, I don't know how she did it but she managed to look really sad, which was the complete opposite of her normal face. I sighed, grabbing it and going into the bathroom, surprisingly she followed.

"Okay, well you can go ahead and use this shower, there's shampoo and stuff, I'm sorry but you really need a shower," she said softly, not wanting to offend me.

She didn't, I laughed softly, "I know, believe me, I know I need a shower, it's been months."

She wrinkled her nose, putting her hands on the hem of my over sized, dirty shirt and sliding it off. "Alice!" What the heck?

"I'm sorry Emma but I'm going to have to burn these, and your just standing there like we have an eternity!" She stopped herself, letting out a loud laugh. "Oh wait, we do… Woops!" She grinned, and I grinned back, laughing hard and removing the rest of my clothes, throwing them at her just to make her pay for violating me.

"That's what you get… Now shoo, or I'm going to have to kick you out," I joked, stepping into the glass shower as she walked out, yelling at me about how I better not ruin the dress.

Twenty minutes later I stepped out of the shower, sighing at the absence of the six jets that had been hitting me and massaging me with warm water, and began changing. I found a blow drier in the cupboard below the sink and blow dried my naturally straight hair and once I was done I glanced at myself in the mirror, smiling but frowning once I glanced at my eyes in the mirror. My crimson red eyes… I shook my head, sweeping my side bangs to the side and stepping out, only to be met by an excited Alice.

"I knew that dress would look amazing on you! Oh I love it, I love it on you especially! Oh gosh, here's some shoes that would match perfectly!" She smiled brightly as she had just found Atlantis, and handed me the pair of shoes.

I smiled back, but it faded when I saw what were now in my hands, creamy white, open-toed stilettos with two-inch heals. I practically gaped at them, but put them on, smiling at her and shaking my head.

"This is the worst outfit to go hunting in.." I told her, but she shrugged, still grinning.

"It's perfect for every other occasion, so deal and have fun!" She said as she pushed me down the stairs, where Edward and Emmett were waiting, they sighed as they saw me.

"Am I that hideous?" I joked, smirking.

They both laughed, shaking their heads, "Alice got to you pretty good huh?" Emmett said, chuckling.

"I heard that, and I'll kill you later!" Alice shouted from upstairs.

I smiled, "So are we going to hunt or what?"

They nodded, "Lets go, and try to keep in your stilettos, Em!" Emmett winked, laughing with Edward as they ran out the back door, me right on their trails, finding it really difficult to run with heals.

Some how I managed to stop for a millisecond and throw off the extremely cute shoes into a bush, and followed my "brothers" through the woods bare foot, smiling, maybe this life wouldn't be so bad…

* * *

**Author's Note: **The next part is my first Chapter: the Introduction, go ahead and read that part if you want to because I'm really too lazy to re-write it in Emma's POV, it'd be pretty pointless if I re-wrote it don'tcha think? Hmm, well I hope you like it :) I have a lot of ideas, so expect many posts this coming week, (and tomorrow ;])


	7. The Good Life

**Author's Note: **Once again, thanks for the reviews, after I get two more, I'll post Chapters 8 and 9. Believe me, I can't wait to get to the Jemma either, I'm hoping to have Jay in this before Chapter 15 :) Thanks again 3

* * *

I raced through the forest, listening to the faint beat of Edward and Emmett right on my tail; I laughed, exhilarated at the excitement of running freely throughout this beautiful green wonderland, and stopped for a millisecond at the edge of the river, jumping over it and landing a foot away from the edge, looking back, and seeing my brothers repeating the same motion, and began running forward again. I stopped at the bush, grabbed the shoes and ran to the glass door, smiling at the guys who got there a second after I did.

"You won't be smiling anymore, Em.." Emmett smirked.

I looked at Emmett with a confused expression.

"Alice!" He shouted through the open door and I gasped at him, allowing an involuntary growl out.

There was another gasp, Alice. "Emma, your dress…"

I looked at her, an apology written all over my face, "I'm sorry!"

"She wanted a challenge, Alice, so she went after a mountain lion," Edward explained, smiling at her then at me.

She sighed, shaking her little head and grabbed my arm, pulling me inside. "That was a very nice dress, but oh well, let's get you into another one."

I laughed, shaking my head back at her, "You never stop do you?" My new sister was definitely a fashonista.

"Rose?" She called as we stepped on the top floor. Rosalie came out of her and Emmett's room, I'm guessing, and looked at Alice then me. She laughed, shaking her blond head.

"You just had to dress her up like that didn't you?"

"You would've too… Anyway, I was wondering if you knew where Bella was."

Rosalie shrugged, "I saw her with Jacob and Nessie after the guys and Emma went hunting."

Alice sighed, nodding, "I thought so, well I'll go check the cottage and get some clothes from her closet, I'll put them in good use since all she ever wears in the jeans and t-shirts, she never changes I tell you!" She rambled on and spoke as she stepped down the stairs.

Rosalie chuckled, looking at me, "So, sis, why don't you come with me to my room? I'll give you some new clothes while we wait for Alice."

I nodded, smiling a bit as we walked into her room, it consisted of a beige colored leather couch, a huge mirror, a plasma TV, and two doors I believed to be a closet and a bathroom.

"Let's see… Hmmm, I think dark blue would look good on you," she said as she looked through her walk in closet that was almost as big as Alice's; I don't know if she was talking to me or to herself, either way, I sat on the arm of the couch, watching her.

She was gorgeous, blonde like me and her golden eyes just made her even more gorgeous, I wondered if I'd be as gorgeous with my own pair once I received them… I giggled in my head, I sounded like I was speaking of a pair of jeans. And apparently, jeans were what I was getting to wear, I was grateful when she handed me the outfit, smiling at her.

"Thanks, Rosalie, I'll never be able to repay all of you for being so kind to me," I confessed, smiling at her.

She shook her head, "No problem. Ask anyone, I'm not this nice to new people, but I actually like you,"

I laughed, "Good to know," I joked as I took off my ruined, once gorgeous dress and laid it on the arm of the couch, pulling on the dark washed skinny jeans, then the navy blue tunic that went down over my waist band and about mid-thigh.

"Boots or heels?" Rosalie asked, glancing at a rack of shoes in her closet.

No one was ever going to allow me to wear regular tennis shoes, I sighed on the inside and smiled at her, "I think I'll wear boots."

She nodded, "I think so too," she laughed softly, throwing a pair of knee-high brown leather boots at me, I glanced at them after I caught them, _Chanel_, I stared wide-eyed at them, sliding them on and sticking my jeans inside of them. I would've died if I hadn't already.

"You all have the greatest sense of fashion," I confessed, envying the Cullen women.

She laughed, nodding, "So do you because clearly you like our own clothes."

I frowned a bit, "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"I'm kind of wearing your clothes…" I said guiltily.

She smiled warmly at me, "It's perfectly fine, really. We get clothes from designers all the time, and go shopping all the time too," she said like it was a casual thing, here came the envying again. "We don't wear things twice, hell, sometimes we don't even wear things once!"

I laughed with her, nodding, "Okay, well I totally owe everyone a life time of servitude," I said jokingly. "Well, make that an eternity."

She chuckled, shaking her head and spraying some perfume on herself, then threw the bottle at me, and I sprayed some on too, _Juicy Couture, _yum.

_Oh yeah, this life was definitely going to be great…_


	8. The Rest of the Family

I walked out of Rosalie and Emmett's room completely content but in an instant everything changed. I gasped and stopped in my tracks, Rosalie stopped behind me and growled.

"Hold your breath, Emma," she said as she passed me.

I already was. Oh the smell was amazing, it wasn't anything I hadn't smelled before but it had been two days since I'd smelled humans, and I forgot how it made my throat burn.

I backed up against the wall, a bit uncomfortable without air as I heard Rosalie speaking to Edward.

"Damn it, Edward, why did you bring Renesmee in here? You should've known she wasn't ready!"

"Rose… I know she is, I've been inside her mind, she can handle it. And we can't just leave Renesmee outside of the house or the same way with Emma, they need to be able to get along as soon as possible, it'll never work, we all miss Renesmee in here."

I stepped away from the wall, taking a breath and feeling the burning ache in my throat once again, _God…. _I took another breath, walking forward and leaning against the stair case, looking at Edward, he looked up at me, smiling a bit.

"I can handle it Edward, I'd never hurt your daughter."

He nodded, smiling, but Rosalie just looked worried.

"I don't want to make this harder for you, Emma, I don't mean any offense," she said sincerely.

I nodded, "I know Rose, but I want to meet this amazing little girl."

She nodded, as Edward turned towards the kitchen. "Bring her in Bella."

In seconds Bella walked in with a beautiful little girl in her arms, resting on her hip as she walked. She had light brown hair like Bella, that went down below her waist in curls, she was probably about 3 feet, and she looked like she could be a small 5 year old. She looked up at me, looking hesitant and curious, but intelligent as she smiled with all of her bright white teeth showing at me, as if she knew who I was.

I took a cautious breath, smiling back as my throat only ached a little. I stepped forward as she jumped out of Bella's arms, then gracefully walked towards me.  
I kneeled down, allowing her to touch my cheek, and I touched hers, gasping a bit as her power over took mine and I saw what she wanted me to see. She showed me a paper with her name on it,_ Renesmee Carlie Cullen_, then when she was a baby, when she was with Jacob, or playing with her aunts Alice and Rosalie, her uncles, and then Bella and Edward. She showed me books she'd read, dances she'd learned all in these few months of her life, I realized I didn't even need to use my power, she did it for me. I laughed in pure joy at this amazing little creature's power, and hugged her. I heard everyone laugh lightly around us as they realized I had been no danger at all, and then she was pulled away, right out of my arms.

There was a growl, then someone hit the wall, "Jacob!"

It was Rosalie, she was yelling at him. I smelled the scent instantly, it was disgusting. It smelled like wet dog, maybe even nastier. I wrinkled my nose but got back to the subject.

"He pulled her away from me?" I asked, I knew the answer already.

Edward and Rosalie nodded, looking very angry.

"She's a new vampire! And here she is hugging Nessie! God, how dumb are y'all!?!" He yelled, obviously pissed off.

Renesmee grabbed his arm, pulling him towards her, speaking in a beautiful voice, "She's okay Jake, don't be mad at them or her, she handled herself perfectly." She said with just a slight anger in her tone, mostly annoyance, they were like brother and sister.

He looked down at her, sighing, then back up at me. I glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest. "How old are you?" He asked with a slight sneer.

"Eighteen."

"I'm sorry for being mean, Edward told me he explained imprinting to you, so you know how I feel. I was just being cautious."

I nodded, "Don't you think with Bella and Edward here they would've been as cautious? And if they knew I was dangerous they wouldn't allow me anywhere near their daughter?" I was a bit mad, and offended. I didn't want to be a monster.

"Well yeah.."

"So don't come in here, acting like her father, and don't jump to conclusions, _Jacob_."

He looked shocked for a moment, then he smirked. "I like her," he said to Edward, who smirked and nodded. "I like you, you remind me of myself sometimes." He said as he turned to me, smiling.

I smirked, laughing softly, "Glad you like me, it was on my _eternal agenda, _get a wolf to like me!"

Jacob chuckled, shaking his head and stepping forward, holding out his hand. I looked at it, then extended mine and shook his, laughing, "You smell," we said at the same time, then laughed with everyone else but Renesmee, who was looking at us questioningly.

I wonder how the rest of the wolves would be…


	9. Fun with Renesmee

**Author's Note: **Not my best chapter, it's kind of bad, I'm having a slight case of writer's block, well more like I have tons of ideas but have no idea how to put everything together, I'll think this entire weekend, PROMISE. Hope you like this part, I know it's not good, but I wanted to show some Renesmee, I love that girl :)

* * *

Later that evening when the sun was going down there was a howl in the forest, I looked away from Renesmee, who I was playing gold fish with, and towards the glass wall of the house as she looked intently at her cards. She didn't look away I noticed, I guess it was just a normal wolf thing.

"Care to explain?" I asked her as she took my King.

She shrugged, "Since Jake and Sam have separate packs, they just howl when they need to speak, although the alphas of each pack can speak to each other through their minds like before they were split, they don't like doing that much since none of the other wolves can hear…" She put her pair of Kings down, "Do you have any threes?"

I thought about what she'd said, and hadn't heard her, I looked at her questioningly, "A _three,_ Em."

I laughed softly, shaking my head, "Sorry, but no, gold fish. Loser." I said, smiling as she mimicked me. She may be intelligent, but she was still a kid. "Have any fives?"

She sighed, handing it over as I clapped happily, and put my quadruple fives down, leaving only one card left. I held it in front of my face mysteriously, smirking at her and raising my eye brows twice as she laughed, shaking her head at me.

"Do you have an… Ace?"

She shook her head, grinning happily at my loss, and simply said, "Gold fish."

I sighed, groaning as I picked another card up, but stopping as I saw it was, an Ace.. I frowned, sighing as I put my cards down quickly, smiling at her. "I win!"

She gasped, growling and hitting her hand onto the carpet.

"Oh don't act like such a nine month old.." I laughed, and she jumped at me, pushing me back from my spot on the floor as she laughed also.

"You're so immature Emma!" she said as I rolled over and poked her stomach through her dress, laughing as she giggled.

"Look who's talking!" I replied as she rolled over on top of me once again, we laughed hysterically as I saw what kind of face I'd been making as I'd gotten on top of her in her memories, but stopped as the door slammed open and Esme and Carlisle walked in.

"What's going on in here?" Esme asked as she saw the cards all over the living room floor and the furniture pushed farther back, and Renesmee on top of me with her hands on my shoulders.

"Nessie here is a complete sore loser is what," I said, laughing as Renesmee stood up and sighed.

"Sorry Grandma Esme, we were just playing Gold Fish and she beat me so I turned to my vampire side to attack her…" she said, behaving guilty but giggling.

Once she and I stopped laughing, I crawled over to the cards and began gathering them up, humming softly as Renesmee helped Carlisle move the furniture back into place.

Oh how I loved Carlisle and Esme, they were such wonderful people, and still in love after all these years.. _How I wish I had someone like that.._ I grabbed my head as I felt the pain come again, God I hated that pain.


	10. My New Friend, Seth

It had already been five days since I had arrived at the Cullen's house and I was running out of ideas on how to preoccupy myself. I sighed as I laid on the slightly wet grass, propping myself up on my elbows and looking up at the stars.

Everyone in the house had someone, even Renesmee, who was just 9 months, (well she was really a 6 year old,) had Jacob. Once again that guy came into my mind, God how I wish I knew who he was, and why he had such a significance in my mind. It was a pain, literally. I didn't think vampires could have headaches, but I was wrong, this one was painful. I sat up, cupping my head in my hands and groaning softly.

"You okay?" I heard the voice call from the edge of the forest even though it was meters away.

The guy ran quickly to me, not as quick as a vampire but close enough, and revealed himself. It was Seth, I hadn't met him but I had seen him in Renesmee's and Jacob's memories.

I jumped up instinctively, letting out a large, inhuman growl.

He put his hands up as if surrendering, "Hey hey! Sorry if I freaked you out, I didn't mean to ."

I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing myself to calm down.

"I'm sorry, wild vamp instincts," I joked, laughing softly.

He chuckled, nodding, "Yeah, I should've been more cautious, Bella broke my back the day she woke up."

I stared at him wide-eyed.

He smiled, enjoying my shock, "Yeah, crazy girl that Bella."

I smiled, I liked his smile.

"My name's Seth," he said, holding out his hand.

I looked down at it, shaking my head, "I… Uh, no offense to you, but unless you want me to see all of your memories, I wouldn't allow me to touch you."

He nodded, "Oh yeah, you're power right?"

I smiled a bit, nodding, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Jake thinks about you a lot," he stopped, but continued quickly when he saw my expression, "I mean, it's cause your always with Nessie, you know how he is with her, he's always wondering if you're good for her."

I nodded, "What's your opinion?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged his bare shoulders, "I think you're good for her, I see nothing wrong with you. Not only because your very pretty, even prettier than the average-already-gorgeous ones."

I let out a small laugh, nodding, "Thanks charmer," I said, smiling. "So how old are you anyway?"

"I'm 17, but I think I look older," he said simply as I sat back down.

"You definitely do, is it the wolf thing?" I asked him, patting the spot beside me.

He sat down, shrugging his shoulders, "Yeah, we don't age or whatever, unless we stop changing, like that's every gonna happen with vampires here," he looked at me. "Well no offense to you, I just meant that we're created to protect the 'pale faces' from the 'cold ones', or so the legends say," he waved his hand dismissively, showing that he didn't exactly believe that there wasn't much protection going on. "But then the Cullens came, and set a whole new definition for the 'cold ones', _the 'cold ones' with warm hearts!_"

I smiled, laughing, "That sounds like them, they really are great."

He nodded, "Yeah, I always liked them,"

I sighed happily, glad to have someone to talk to, "So what are you doing out here at this time?"

He shrugged, "I went out for a late night run, I was bored."

I chuckled, "Ah, boredom; it's so the center of my life right now."

He smiled, nodding, "Mine too, we should hang out more, entertain each other…" he said, smiling and bumped shoulders with me.

We both smiled, laughing a bit, and I nodded, "Most definitely."

I heard a howl, and Seth jumped up, sighing. "Leah.." he muttered under his breath.

"Your sister?"

He nodded, grimacing and beginning to walk away, "Be right back, promise!" He yelled as he ran into the forest.

I really hoped he kept that promise.

--It turns out he did. He came back ten minutes later, told me that his sister was a bit upset that he was associating with a newborn, but he didn't care. I told him the story of my life, and he told me his, well since he was a wolf, wow had the Cullens gone through a lot. Seth had too, he began crying when he spoke of his dad, and I couldn't help but hug him.. I saw all his memories of his father, and if vampires could cry I would've cried along with him. Once I released him we began talking more, and I was happy to say that, besides the werewolf smell, he and I had become really close, best friends almost, as we spoke from that time til dawn.

Now it was 7AM and we were still laying in the open field near the woods, but I didn't care, being in the presence of a person who knew everything about me was nice, Carlisle and Edward were the only ones from the Cullens, but for some reason I trusted Seth.

"Wanna go hunting with me?" I asked him randomly, I was beginning to get pretty hungry.

He chuckled and smiled at me, "I'm not one for uncooked food, but hey, if Jake and Leah can do it, I can too."

I clapped my hands, jumping up and running towards the woods, "Catch me if you can!" I laughed, running into the woods and keeping up the speed as I searched for my first victim, a large dough.


	11. Surprise Surprise

Hunting with Seth was hilarious, I hadn't had that much fun in my vampire life, we chased the large dough together, then chased each other, and lastly a mountain lion, my favorite. He caught the dough, I took down the mountain lion.

Laughing, I pounced on his furry back, wrapping my arms around his wolf shoulders and letting him carry me until we got to the Cullen's back glass door, jumping off his back and inside to where Renesmee and Jake were watching TV, apparently flipping through every channel on our TV. They looked up at us and laughed, Renesmee waving and Jake smirking.

"Does our little Seth have a girlfriend?"

I gasped, throwing the closest object, a plastic plate, at Jake, laughing.

"Leave my boyfriend alone!" I joked, winking at Seth.

He smirked, wrapping an arm around me playfully, "Yeah! Vampire and Werewolf! We're gonna make a hybrid.."

Jake laughed, "This isn't Underworld Seth."

I smirked, shaking my head and walking upstairs, hearing Carlisle and Edward arguing intensely in Carlisle's study. I couldn't help but listen in, they were whispering but of course I could still hear a little.

"Carlisle… Don't have to tell her… Doesn't Need to know…" Edward murmured.

"Edward, Her Family… Friends… Emma… Miss… Canada… Hometown…" Carlisle murmured back.

I sighed a little too loudly and the door opened, I stared wide eyed at both men and couldn't find anything to say.

"Emma we need to tell you something, or more like show you something."

I nodded, "Alright, what?" I asked slowly, walking towards his desk, and looking at his laptop's screen, seeing my face, my human face on a website, more like I was a website's background.


	12. The Decision

"Me…?"

"We found this website while we were researching in Toronto around Degrassi.. Emma they've been looking for you," Carlisle said.

"My.. My family?" I said in disbelief.

"Of course, yes, I mean they have all these pictures of you, they have the entire Canadian and United States forces looking for you," Edward said lightly, looking at me.

"I need to go back, Carlisle.. I just, I miss them," I looked down, "I'm forgetting what they were like.."

"Emma, you have to understand the story we're going to have to build, the things you're going to have to explain,"

"Such as the change of you're eye color, the enhanced beauty, everything.." Edward said, finishing Carlisle's sentence.

I looked away, towards the woods through the window -- If I could cry, this would be the moment I would, I had to go see them, I had to give them closure and myself closure.

Clearly Edward read my thoughts, because he said "I understand that, but it's just.. Carlisle..?" he said after, turning to our leader, questioning.

Carlisle nodded reluctantly, "It's going to take a while, Emma. We have to plan everything, look at the weather for rainy and sunny days, alright?"

I nodded, a small smile forming at the corners of my mouth. "Thank you.. So much."

They both nodded. Edward patted my arm, giving it a squeeze and walking out, I began to follow him as Carlisle spoke, sincerely saying, "They must really love you, Emma, they must be a wonderful family."

I turned back, smiling, "They were." I said simply, walking out of his office, and using my speed to my advantage, running out of the house, as quick as I could.


	13. Toronto

It really did take a lot of planning. It had taken 4 weeks to plan out what we'd be doing, then it was summer, bright summer in Toronto, sunny days every day. Winter started early though, gray skies 5 days out of the week beginning in late August, early September. So that's when we packed up, and headed to the airport to go on a plane to Toronto, on September 9th.

WE being the entire family, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Renesmee, Bella, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice. Oh and can't forget Jake, Seth, and yeah you guessed it, LEAH.

Surprise surprise eh?

But I guess since they're a pack they have to go together, well Jake and Seth wanted to go, Jake needing to go with Nessie anyway, and Seth followed, and then Leah wouldn't let them go without her, so voila. We flew in Carlisle's private jet, yeah, PRIVATE JET! And there was a good reason why too.

9 human-blood craving vampires in an enclosed space with more than 30 other humans for more than 2 hours is a disaster waiting to happen.

So by the time we arrived at the airport in Toronto, it was 5:30PM, and the skies were darkening. Perfect.

We rented four cars, a white Nissan Altima, a black Jeep Patriot, a white Yukon, and a dark gray Jeep Wrangler Unlimited. All with beyond tinted windows. Carlisle and Esme got the Altima, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper got the Patriot, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and I got the Yukon, and the wolves got the Wrangler.

From there we drove to a house that the Cullens had decided to rent for this occasion, and for me if I stayed, although we all agreed that that would be quite difficult if our, or should I say mY, story didn't work out.

When we got to the house we immediately unpacked, I was walking back out to the Yukon as I saw Edward bringing in 4 large duffle bags, 4 large duffle bags filled with animal blood. (Don't ask how we got it, it was a weird process that even I didn't exactly know all about.) He smiled a small smile as he passed me, I grabbed my bag, closed the Yukon's back door and went back inside, shutting and locking the door behind me as I saw Carlisle hooking up his laptop on the coffee table as he sat on the sofa. I went and sat beside him.

"Do you have their address?"

He didn't have to ask who I was talking about, he knew, and he nodded, "I'm looking it up as we speak Emma."

I smiled, "Thanks Carlisle," I said, standing up and walking upstairs, passing opening doors with my new family unpacking in each room, thinking about my past family, the family I was here for, the family we were all here for.


	14. Just Breathe

I checked the weather on the television, cloudy, rainy, and cold days ahead of us. Perfect. Maybe things would be okay here.

After an hour of searching, Carlisle found the address to the Nelson-Simpson residence, as was listed to be owned by Christine Nelson and Archie Simpson. I stared wide eyed at the screen as those names appeared, names that I knew I remembered. Tomorrow I'd go to their house, and tell them the story as to why I had disappeared for more than a year and why I looked so different. I sighed, grabbing a book from a stack of books that I had brought with me, A Great and Terrible Beauty by Libba Bray, she was a wonderful writer and it kept me entertained with the world of magic that the main character Gemma lived in. I realized that I lived in a world of my own magic also, I sighed, putting the book down and resting my head on the edge of the couch, closing my eyes and remembering the story I was to tell my parents, the parents that had been searching for me for more almost 15 months, I really hoped the night went slow so I could prepare myself better.

_--_

Wrong.

It was 10:30AM, and I was on my way to my past home. The night went by in a millisecond, gosh what the heck am I gonna do?! What if they freak? What if they don't believe my story for why I disappeared or why my appearance changed.. Then I'd be screwed and I'd put them in danger, I'd heard about the Volturi, and what they'd do if they caught a human who knew about vampires.

I sighed, sitting beside Alice in the back seat of the Yukon while Edward and Jasper sat in the front and passenger side, Alice was holding my hand, comforting me.

I was so glad that in the past three months I had learned how to control my power, I had learned that I could still touch someone without automatically seeing their thoughts/memories, it was really helpful in every way.

Alice was telling me that everything seemed to turn out fine, that my parents would buy my cover up, but that's all she told me, and all I told myself was that things could change anyway, the course could change, so I let go of the invisible shield I had blocking out her memories and looked in her head, seeing tons of premonitions (visions) she had had, and finding the one she had about me, it was my parents and I hugging, I gasped softly.

Alice smiled at me, knowing that I was in her mind, "See Em, you'll do fine. Besides you haven't attacked anyone yet."

"Don't say yet Alice," Edward snapped at her, "She won't attack any human, let alone her parents." He was becoming more of a supportive brother figure than anyone had ever had.

With that, I started getting anxious, nervous, and down right scared. While I was thinking that thought, Jasper turned to look at me, and I could feel myself relaxing, "Thanks, Jasper.. I don't know how well that can work, or for how long.."

He shrugged his square shoulders, speaking softly, "It'll help for a while."

I smiled, squeezing Alice's hand, losing breath -not that it effected me- as we pulled up in front of the house I'd seen on Google Maps, and a poster board with my picture, their phone number, and the missing notice along with a reward on their front lawn, they hadn't given up on me yet.

"Ready?" Jasper asked, looking at me.

I sighed, nodding and stepping out, letting go of Alice's hands and looking at the doorway, closing my eyes and heading up to the door, knocking softly and looking back at my brothers and sister, and looking back at the door quickly as it opened slowly, my mother looking right at her daughter, who had been missing for almost 15 months, standing on her doorstep. She let out a slight cry and fainted, falling forward. Edward, being the fastest of our family, flew to the top of the stairs and caught her, I guess he had sensed that she was going crazy and shocked at my sudden appearance.


	15. Explanations and Lies

I was careful not to touch my mother at all, or get near her, I was sitting on the edge of the couch nearest to the door, her scent was amazing, and my mouth watered as I looked at her, looking down when she looked back. She woke up from unconsciousness only minutes after she had fainted, thank the Lord. My step-dad was at the school where he worked at, and my little brother down the block with a home day care person, I was more than relieved at this point.

"How.. How are you alive, after fifteen months, Em.. Just, tell me how," she said so softly that a human definitely wouldn't be able to hear it, so when I answered she looked surprised.

"I was taken on my eighteenth birthday.. I didn't run away or anything crazy like that, I swear, someone attacked me," that was at least true, "and they took me to some unknown place after I was knocked out for a few days, I found the Cullens, and stayed with them until I could remember what happened, now I'm here.." well, I wasn't _completely_ lying, right?

"You look so different.."

"I know.. If I could explain that to you, I would, but I can't, a lot of things happened and I can't really say anything about it, but I'm here, mom. I don't know for how long but it'll be at least a few days, maybe weeks," I was trying to be reassuring, but one can never be too sure.

"I'm so happy to see you, I can't believe you're here."

The left side of my mouth turned up, smiling half way as I fidgeted in my seat on the couch, looking down and then back up at her, doing the things my new family had told me were "human-like," such as fidgeting, blinking, crossing and uncrossing my legs, etc.

"Emma, so much has happened.. So much."

I nodded, linking my fingers together, "Like?"

"What do you remember?"

"Not much.. I remembered you, dad, Jack, school, and that's all, that's it," I was tempted to ask her if I had had a boyfriend, but I was scared of the answer.

"Do you want to see your room?" she asked suddenly, and I nodded without thinking. "Do you remember..?"

"Yes, basement right?"

She smiled, I loved my mother's smile, and nodded. "You can go down there, show your new friends.. Whatever you'd like, I have to go pick up Jack, he'll be so glad to see you."

I felt like the breath had been knocked out of me, if I had to breathe that would've been a true statement. I hadn't thought I'd see my little brother for a few days at the least, God what am I going to do!?

My mother walked out. I was shocked that she'd leave me here, but I remembered that I had my new family here, and I was okay.

"Edward.. Edward, I don't know if I can handle being near my brother, please, help me," I said desperately, I was desperate at this point.

"Em, don't worry, you can handle it, you handled Renesmee, your mother, and Charlie, you can handle you're little brother, you care for him more than anyone else in the universe, you wouldn't hurt him."

I took an unnecessary deep breath, nodding, "I can.."

All three of them smiled, believing me, and I smiled back with the help of Jasper's power, "So.. Want to see my room?" I said, breaking the silence.


	16. The Family

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the huge delay everyone. I've been working and I've had a huge case of writers block until I saw Degrassi today, it was Secrets. Of course, it's a Jemma lover's drug, and while I was watching it, _BAM!** Ideas hit me like crazy, and voila, here's a kind of long chapter, I'm planning to write another one right now, since I'm on a roll! :) Thanks for the reviews, favorites, story alert requests, and everything else. You guys are amazing. -- Read and review? It keeps me writing :)**_

* * *

Walking downstairs into my old room, I smelled a weird, yet delicious scent, and once again my mouth watered.

"It's your human scent, Emma."

I turn and look at Edward with wide eyes, "Damn.." I blurt out in surprise, and start laughing. Everyone else laughs too, and we descend down the stairs until we get to my concrete floor, the first thing I notice is the pictures on the mirror, I quickly go to them and see myself as a quite tanned, hazel eyed beauty, it was quite a view, I had almost forgotten how I looked. I was too busy staring at myself that a minute later I finally noticed who I was with in the picture, it was a guy, a very handsome one at that.

He had short, semi-spiky light brown hair, deep sea blue green eyes, and slight stubble on his wonderfully shaped face. His arms were wrapped around my waist with his head resting on my shoulder as we posed for a picture, if it could my heart would've skipped a beat. Was it him? The reason for the pain I had been feeling since I was turned? The reason for my would be heartache? I touched the picture and wished a picture would give me memories of its own.

I finally tore my gaze from that picture and looked at another, it was me and my brother and another little girl who looked around his age. She had the same deep sea blue green eyes that the guy had in my other picture, but she had strawberry blonde hair, and she was a very pretty little girl, I was holding both of them in my lap, my head between their own. I touched that one also, sighing.

"Emma? Are you okay?" Alice grabbed my hand, and held it..

I nodded, not saying anything as I finished looking at my photos, there were five others with the guy, three others with the little girl, and much more with family and friends (I assumed). "I'm fine," I said finally, turning away from the mirror and into the gazes of three concerned vampires. Ignoring them, I walked to my bed and touched the bed spread, it was a very soft white comforter, with black and white striped pillows and black bed sheets. The color of my room was a deep pink with black borders, I had a small window that I remembered sneaking out of many times, I smiled at it, but it soon disappeared. Why could I remember useless things but when I comes to the _important _things, I remember nothing!?

It was unbelievably stupid, I was angry that I remembered nothing important, and then heard a loud crack. I looked down. I had broken the headboard's small pew at the corner, I cursed and backed up, putting the piece of wood on my pillow, and felt a sudden rush of calm come to me.

"Thanks Jasp.."

He nodded at me and I saw the corner of his lip twitch. He was trying not to smile, I smiled at him and shook my head, and looked around the room, opening the closet and seeing various clothes from my human life, I had a pretty good taste. I was browsing through my many shoes when I heard the door close, and then three heartbeats. Three?

"You're mother, step-father, and brother," Edward explained to me.

If I could hyperventilate I would have been on the floor by then, Jasper's power couldn't help me, only God. I took an unnecessary large breath and began walking up the stairs, only to be met by a running eleven year old boy, who jumped into my arms. I gasped as a huge wave of blood lust hit me like a bull dozer. I held my breath, willing it to go away along with blocking my power from seeing his memories, and the blood lust did go away, most of it anyway, there was a slight trace of it.

"Emma!" The boy said.

"Jack?" I asked him, wanting to make sure this was my brother.

He looked at me with a curious face, jumping out of my arms and following me as I walked backwards down the stairs, "Who else?"

I smiled, pulling him into a hug when we both reached the floor. I would just have to hold my breath, that's all. Jack had shaggy, dirty blonde hair that went down to his ear lobes, light brown eyes that were almost hazel, and he was about four and a half feet tall. At the joy of seeing him, I let my guards down, and saw his memories.

There were memories of me taking care of him as a baby and toddler, playing with his toy cars with him, watching movies, and then came the little girl from the pictures, she was with Jack and me as we played house, we apparently got along wonderfully. Then came the memories from his later years, when he was around the ages of eight and nine, and they got stronger and stronger, and then the strongest memory hit me, the little girl was with us again, but there was a new addition to our threesome, the guy from the pictures, we were holding hands, walking beside Jack and the little girl, we were as close as possible to each other and we both had the twinkle of love that I saw in my new family's eyes. Who _was _he!

I pulled away quickly, not wanting to see any more, and he was looking at me strangely, as were my parents, who had just came down the stairs. I stood up from kneeling and took a huge breath between strides before I hugged them at the same time. It was just like in Alice's vision, I hadn't even thought of it. I made sure to put my guards up when touching them though, I wouldn't want to know any of their memories anyway. That made me let out a small laugh, and they both looked at me as I pulled away.

"Emma, we have missed you so much.." As my step-father told me that, Jack wrapped his arms around me, standing by my side.

"I know, as have I dad.." I think I used to call him dad? If I hadn't I am now.

My mom was looking around my room, as if seeing it for the first time, "Do you remember much, Em?"

"No, unfortunately I haven't remembered much at all, only you, dad, and Jack.." I turned back to see that my new family were looking at me, encouraging me, and then I turned my gaze to the mirror with the photos, "Who's the little girl? And the guy I'm with so much in those pictures?"

My step-father looked astonished, Jack looked really confused, and my mom looked heartbroken, "You don't remember them honey?"

I shook my head, "Not at all."

She touched my shoulder, squeezing it a bit and began to speak as the very guy who's identity I'd just been questioning burst into my room, running down the stairs and towards me.


	17. Jay

A huge wave of a sweet, intoxicating aroma hit me when he stepped up to me, wrapping his arms around me tight. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, keeping my walls up from his memories.

"Emma!" he sighed my name, holding me tight.

I pulled away, being stronger than he, and walked a few steps backwards, bumping into Edward's hard chest as Jasper stepped in front of me, protecting me.. or the guy? My bet's were the safety of the human and not myself.

I felt waves of calm come into me, and I sighed, the bloodlust decreasing as I took one breath into my long sleeve, blocking out _his_ scent, and then holding my breath.

"Emma?" he asked with a slight sad glisten in his eye, his voice was sad and his shoulders slouched.

"Do I know you?" I asked very quietly, of course you know him Emma, don't be stupid.

He flinched as if I had just whipped him, "It's me.. Jay? Your.. your.. boyfriend."

I couldn't help but widening my eyes in shock, taking a deep breath and letting it out, feeling the burning sensation in my throat as his scent had circulated around the room, "No wonder.. Jay, I'm really sorry, but I don't remember anything involving _us._"

He shook his head, his eye brows creased in frustration and his mouth in a complete frown, I could tell he was about to say something when my mom spoke up.

"I think you two should talk about this alone, so we're just going to go upstairs," she nodded at me, and patted Jay's arm as she, my dad and Jack walked by us and up the stairs, Jasper, Alice, and Edward followed. But Edward stopped by my ear, and whispered so quietly that only my ears could hear.

"I'll be at the top of the stairs behind the door, you deserve some privacy, but if you lose control, you scream for me in your head, promise?"

_I will, thanks bro._

He nodded, smiling and walking up the stairs behind Alice.

I looked at Jay after the door closed, and took a deep breath, letting the cruel beautiful scent of this beautiful guy strike me once again.

"You look like your in pain.." he raised his hand, placing it on my shoulder and squeezed softly. "What happened to you, Em?"

I walked over to my bed, looked down at my hands, and shrugged. We hadn't talked about me seeing anyone else, especially _him,_ and so far the plans were just to stick to abducted by someone unknown, woke up after a long unconsciousness, and I didn't remember everything. Or know about the change in my appearance, of course. So that's what I told him.

He grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers through it, and looked up at me slowly, "Shit, you're freezing.."

I laughed softly, despite the situation, "Always am.."

He sighed, leaning over to kiss me, but I leaned my head back, "I can't..."

"We've been dating since we were in middle school, Em.. How can you not remember me but remember your family and school and where your from?"

I frowned, hating that I was hurting this stranger, and shrugged, "I don't know, Jay.. I really don't, I wish I did, I wish I remembered you. But the entire time after I was.. After I was attacked and gained consciousness, I kept thinking about you, but I didn't know who you were or how you looked like, I just knew that I loved someone deeply, and it was you.. It's always been you, I'm so sorry if I'm hurting you now, but we're going to have to wait, to.. Get back together."

"So you're saying we're broken up?"

I sighed softly, "I don't know what we are, how can I date you if I don't know anything about you?"

"I'm Jayson Hogart, I've lived two streets down all of our lives and I've known you since kindergarten, we started dating in the seventh grade and we were together from then til you were attacked on your eighteenth birthday. I was with you that night, we were at a club, celebrating, and then you walked outside after we had an argument.. That was the last time I saw you, I thought you had died Em.. I had felt so bad, if I hadn't started that dumb argument with you and made you walk out, then you'd still remember who I was and we'd still be together and none of this would've never happened!" he put his head in his hands and his shoulders shook, I felt so bad, I didn't know what to say, so I patted his back and was instantly in his memories of that night..

* * *

**Ooooh! **That's gonna be interesting! Cliff hanger though, sorry guys, gotta keep the suspense up right?! Thanks for everyone who's been reviewing, :) You have no idea how great it feels when I hear good feedback. I'm definitely gonna keep writing, y'all's reviews are inspiration for my writing!


	18. The Last Time

_It was the night of my eighteenth birthday, I was wearing a metallic, plastic, deep pink crown that said BIRTHDAY GIRL in bold letters as I walked into the most popular night club, holding hands with him._

_Looking at my human self in motion was even scarier, and since I was looking at myself from Jay's eyes I could see how beautiful he saw me. I was wearing my long blonde hair in soft curls, wearing tight, faded, and a little torn jeans with thigh high black leather boots over them, and a shimmery, silver top with a leather jacket over it. _

_Jay walked me over to the bar and bought me a Parrot Bay and a beer for himself, shaking hands with the bar tender before walking me over to a booth and sitting next to me. _

"_You weren't carded?" I had asked him. _

_He shook his head, smirking confidently, "My cousin's the bartender."_

_I smiled, leaning over and kissing him longingly, sighing as we pulled away, "Good.. Thank you for everything Jay, I love you so much babe." _

"_I love you too Em," he said, leaning over to kiss me again, only this time it was much deeper. I could tell that Jay was enjoying this very much, his heart sped up and his member in his pants was hardening as we kissed deeply, wow was he in love with me._

_The next parts were blurry as we drank more and danced our shoes off, but then it all became clear when Jay came back from getting me another Parrot Bay and seeing me on the dance floor with some guy grinding on me. I had been in the middle of all the people, and my eyes were closed as I just danced to the music, but jealousy poured into Jay. He placed the drink on the table hard, making a crack in the bottle and walked over to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me off the dance floor and to our table. Once we were standing beside it, he let go of me and I could feel the jealousy raging through his entire body._

"_What the hell Em? I leave you alone for five minutes and you're already dancing with another guy!" _

_I looked at him with a confused expression, "I was just dancing, Jay, it was a large group, I thought everyone was grinding against everyone.. Please calm down, we're in public.."_

"_I brought you here so we could spend your birthday together, having fun, and you're practically having dry sex with some guy on the dance floor!" _

_I gaped at him, fury in my eyes, "You're freaking crazy, Jay! You're really going to let your stupid little green monster ruin this perfect night?! I thought we were here to have fun and here you are starting a damn pointless argument with me!"_

_Jay suddenly felt guilty for suspecting anything of me and opened his mouth to apologize when I walked away from him and out the door.. That was the last time he saw me. _

I gasped, tearing my hand away from his body as if it had just burned me and looked at him as he looked back at me with wide eyes, he looked at me, placing his hands on my cheek, and quickly asked me, "Em, are you okay?"


	19. Loved

I shook my head, "I'm fine.. I just started remembering some stuff.."

He smiled, "What did you remember?"

"My eighteenth birthday.."

His eyes went wide and he looked down, "I was stupid wasn't I? Getting so mad like that?"

I shook my head, squeezing his hand lightly, "No, we loved each other, didn't we argue a lot?"

He looked up at my face, smiling, "Yeah.. We did, but us making up was great, Em. I loved you, I still do, I've never stopped."

I nodded, "I know I still love you too, just a confusing love, it's the only memory I have of us.."

He shook his head, and squeezed my hand, "Emma, I love you, and I'll do whatever you need me to do to help you remember our love."

I sighed quietly, letting go of his hand and nodded, "Jay, do you think we can meet somewhere tonight? I have to go back to the place where I'm staying for a while, I had a long trip yesterday.. But I would like to talk to you about some important things, do you think we could?"

"Yes of course!" he said as he stood up quickly, all smiles.

I couldn't help but smile back, "Good.. Uhm, why don't you think of somewhere we can go and we meet here at around 7PM?"

"I will be waiting here, don't worry, God I missed you so much.." he walked quickly up to me and hugged me, I hugged back and held my breath, oh his scent was so intoxicating. "Jacey is going to be so happy."

"Jacey?"

"You don't remember her either?" he pointed at the little girl in my pictures, "That's my little sister, Jacey, she's the same age as Jack."

"Oh.. She looks like you," I said simply.

He nodded, smiling sadly, "I have a lot to tell you, Em. But it can wait til tonight," he kissed my forehead and walked ahead of me up the stairs, me following slowly.

I looked back once at my room, and then walked through the doorway to see Jay walk out of my house with slouched shoulders and both of my families talking in the living room. They all looked at me and I nodded at Edward.

"Mom, I have to go, I'll be back this evening, I promise."

She nodded sadly, and jumped off her seat and walked over to me, kissing both of my cheeks, "Okay, Em.. You better come back."

I smiled, nodding and taking in her scent, it somehow seemed less torturous compared to Jay's.

Next was Jack, I hugged him and patted his head as he was five feet tall already, "You keep growing bro."

He smiled and seemed very proud of himself, "I know.. You bettter come back Emmy."

I nodded, "Promise little bro." He got on his tip toes and I leaned down to kiss his cheek.

My dad walked over to me and hugged me, kissing the top of his head since he was five inches taller then me, and sighed, "It's wonderful to have you back.. Be careful, Emma."

I smiled brighter, "I will, dad." His eyes seemed to light up at that, I guess I never called him dad before.. Oh well, I was now.

Alice, Edward and Jasper stood up, shaking hands with each of my parents and then my little brother, and then walked with me towards the door. I waved back at my family, feeling my non-beating heart burst with the feeling of love, and walked out with my second family.


	20. First Date

**Author's Note: **Okay this is by far the chapter that I'm most proud of! I loved writing it, it's the longest chapter I've ever written and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I _really_ want more reviews on this story, and I'm hoping this chapter will get me some.

**Question: **Should Jay stay a human or be turned into a vampire? I'm still not sure, although I'm more for him becoming a vampire than staying human, but you tell me ;)

* * *

"Emma, calm down, you look gorgeous."

I couldn't help but pout in protest as I looked at myself in the mirror. "Ugh why am I so damn nervous? I'm a vampire for heaven sakes!"

Alice and Rosalie smiled, holding in a chuckle, and I growled at them, looking at myself in the mirror again. I was wearing dark skinny jeans with white gladiator style sandals, a white tank top that had a sort of Boho floral design on the neck and straps and faded into a golden yellow in the bottom, and my hair was in light curls. I slid on some matching jewelry, and looked at myself in the mirror once more, looking at my eyes, they were now almost a golden brown, I smiled.

"Finally believe us?" Alice asked as she saw me smile in the mirror.

I shrugged, sighing and turning around, "I guess so."

Rosalie raised her eyebrows and started to say something when Emmett walked in, leaning against the door frame, "Stop worrying, you're a vampire, Jay should be the one worrying about getting drained if you lose control."

I gaped at him, my eyes widening, "Emmett!"

He laughed, and Rosalie's face turned angry, she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, "Emmett Cullen you freaking jerk, she's struggling enough!"

He shrugged, "Hey, it was just a joke," he looked at me, "You know that, right sis?"

I forced a smile and nodded, turning around and closing my eyes as my forehead hit the wall. I heard Rosalie get up and walk over to Emmett, then I heard them arguing in a whisper as they walked down the hallway to their own bedroom.

"Emma, don't believe a word he said, you know he didn't mean it.." Alice had moved next to me and she was holding my shoulder, I nodded slowly, taking an unnecessary deep breath, "He jokes around too much and he lets it go too far sometimes."

I shook my head, smiling willingly now, "It's okay Alice, really. I know I can handle it."

She smiled her thousand watt smile that made me smile just as wide, and gave me a hug, I hugged her back, "You are the best sister a girl could have."

I don't know how she managed it but she smiled even brighter, and gave me a light squeeze, then skipped out of my room happily, "I know!" she sang as she exited my bedroom.

I laughed, feeling my previous worries vanish. Well that was until I saw the clock.

**6:33PM, **it read and it was like a bomb had been dropped on my head. I didn't know what I was going to do, well I did, but I didn't know what I was going to do if things went terribly bad.

After having a long discussion with Edward and Carlisle, we all decided that if Jay and I were to continue our relationship, which was completely my choice, that I would have to tell him about me. Yes it would be dangerous, and yes it may result in turning Jay into a vampire also, but the entire Cullen family had taken risks for love, so why couldn't I? My family was behind me and I was glad, but very nervous, I didn't know Jay like I did when I was a human, could I trust him?

I made sure to drink as much packed animal blood as I could before I was on my way to my parents home, and all too soon the seconds were ticking down as I rode in the passenger seat of the Yukon next to Edward.

"Remember Emma, I'm going to be at least a block away from wherever he takes you, not to spy on you but to.."

"To make sure I don't lose control and if I do you'll be very near, yes, I know Edward."

He looked over at me and smiled, "I'm glad you have someone like my Bella."

I couldn't help but smile despite my nerves, "I certainly hope he is the one."

He parked in the drive way behind my mother's car and I felt my nerves get worse as I saw Jay's orange Honda Civic across the street.

"I've heard his thoughts.. His feelings for you are.. Well they're amazing, he truly loves you, no doubt about it."

I nodded, smiling a bit, "Good to know.." I reached over, kissed my brother on his cheek and walked up the steps and into the house and straight into the living room, where my mom, Snake, Jack, and Jay sat. Jay's back was to me and I was glad for a strange reason, I silently waved at my parents and Jack jumped up from the floor and towards me, hugging me tight.

"Emma! You came back!"

I laughed, "Of course I did, I'll be coming back as much as possible."

He smiled up at me and released me from his hold. Then I looked back into the living room and saw my parents watching the TV, obviously content that I really did come back, and then all movement in my body went out as Jay turned and looked me right in the eyes. He smiled, stood up and brushed his jeans, walking over to me. I didn't know what do to with this handsome guy walking right towards me. Luckily, I didn't have to think about it, I took a Jay-scent-free breath and held it as he took me into his arms, I put my shields up and pulled away after a few seconds, looked up at him, and smiled.

"Hey Em," he said silently, smiling. "Ready to go?"

I nodded, waving bye to my parents and Jack, and walked out of my previous home, holding hands with my human lover, on our way to our first date in fifteen months.

It turns out Jay was taking me to a lake thirty minutes outside of town, and I silently thanked him, because Edward was running and not driving. When we got there the sun was setting and I smiled at the beautiful sight.

"I love sunsets.."

Jay smiled at me, and nodded, "You always have."

I smiled back, "I can see why." I helped him get a basket out of the trunk, then walked with him, hand-in-hand to the dock. It was rocky but nothing we couldn't handle. He set out a plaid patched blanket and sat down, patting the spot next to him, I sat down and looked sideways at him, he was staring at me.

"Would you like a sandwich or something?" he reached into the basket and held one in his hand.

I shook my head, "No thanks."

"Have you already eaten?"

I should've lied, I know I should have, but I couldn't find it in me to, so I shook my head.

"Okay.. Well how about some raspberry peach tea? It's your favorite." He took a glass bottle out and held it out to me.

I shook my head again, "No thank you."

"Em.. What happened to you? You look so different, you don't remember anything about us, you sound a little different, and now you won't eat or drink anything, what the hell happened?"

I looked down, I was hoping this conversation could wait 'til later, but nope, it was happening now. I started off by telling him about how I was attacked, the pain I went through, and then how I felt when I woke up, I didn't say how I wanted blood, but I did tell him about Victoria. He sat through the first thirty minutes, just listening to every little detail. Then I took a deep breath, and told him about what I wanted most, blood. He looked a little sick at first, then it turned into confusion.

"You mean you're like.. a _vampire_?"

I nodded, staying silent, praying that he'd believe me.

"Where are your fangs?"

I chuckled at that, and raised my head at him, baring my teeth, "Myth."

"Coffins?"

"Myth."

"Turn into a bat?"

"Major myth."

"Can you go out in the day time?"

"Jay."

"Oh yeah.. You showed up at your house in the day time."

"But only because it was cloudy.. You see, going out in the day isn't dangerous for us, but our skin does some weird thing in the sunlight, so we tend to only go out in the day time when its cloudy, because if someone did see us in the sunlight they'd know we're different, and that's a big no-no."

"Wait, we? Oh.. The Cullens?"

I smiled at the name, nodding, "Yes, they took me in after…" and I was off again, telling him about them, I explained each of them as I saw them, and explained our food habits. Then I finally told him about my power and how I remembered my eighteenth birthday earlier, two hours had passed when I was finally done, and Jay sat there, almost as still as a vampire, taking it all in.

"I'm sorry to pour this all on you, but.. I know I loved and do love you somewhere inside me, and if you want to stay with me, you had to know about me, you had to know the truth.. I understand if you want to break up with me and I understand if you never want to speak to me again, all I ask is that you don't tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_ about what I just told you."

The silence dragged on before he turned to me and said, "You really aren't joking are you?"

"No, if I was I'd have to have a huge, sick, sense of humor wouldn't you think?"

He actually smiled a little, and nodded, "I guess you would have to have one of those.. Emma, if what you're telling me is true, I trust you, and.. I will always love you, even if you're favorite food blood or if you're skin does something weird in the sunlight and even if you crave human blood. I've known you since we were both in diapers, we dated for six years and survived through all the damn drama that occurred in Degrassi, I think we can work through this, because I'm not throwing away the one person who actually understands me because of a change in your diet," he took my hand, laced his fingers through mine, and smiled, "I love you, Emma Christine Nelson, and I'm going to stick with you until you don't want to be with me." He squeezed my hand, and looked at me seriously, "Just answer me one question, do you want to be with me?"

I nodded, "Yes.. But first I want to do something, I just need you to work with me."

He leaned back, offering his neck, and I gasped, and he started laughing, "Jay!" He smiled.

"What would you do if that's what I wanted?"

"I'd let you, I'd be a little freaked out, but I think I'd let you."

"You're an idiot.."He grinned, and shrugged, still laughing, and I started laughing also. "So what was it?"

I took a breath and realized that I was getting used to his intoxicating scent, "Would you.. Think of all of your most memorable memories of us together and let me.. Look at them? I want to know everything we went through."

His eyes widened and he smiled, "That'll take all night, Em."

I couldn't help but smile like a maniac, "I have all night.."

"As do I," he smirked, and closed his eyes, then a minute later he said with his eyes still closed, "Okay, I'm ready."

I let my shields down, laced my fingers with his tighter, and was instantly in a memory of his.


	21. Kids In Love

_**Memory 1: **_

_He was running after a little girl, they were filled with adrenaline and running through an extremely green yard behind a beautiful house. There was a jungle gym set that had two swings held up by chains, a large swing with two benches that faced each other, monkey bars, and a slide, and they were playing tag. _

"_Emma! Come on, slow down!" he yelled at her, and she laughed, turned around and stuck her tongue out at him._

_It was me. I looked to be around the age of seven, and I looked happy with rosy cheeks, blonde hair in pigtails, and my eyes bright with color. _

"_Nah nah nah nah nah!" I shouted at him and kept running until I got to the ladder to go up to the slide, I climbed quickly and Jay was on the ground in front of the steps,, staring as I went up, very mad that I was getting away from him. _

"_I hate girls!" he shouted and I turned around with angry eyes, "I hate boys!" I replied as I attempted to step on the eighth and last step and lost my footing. _

_In result, I fell back and I felt a huge wave of shock and fear run through Jay's body as he helplessly watched my body fall onto the grass with a small crack. _

_I cried out, and he fell on his knees beside me, "Emma! Oh my God.." He could see my wrist swelling up, and he screamed at the top of his lungs, "Mom!!!!!!" _

_He leaned down and held my hand on my uninjured arm, "Emma I don't hate you.." he said in a whisper, starting to cry in fear as I sobbed._

_We sat there for a good minute until both of our moms came out and my mom screamed my name, picking me up in her arms as Jay explained what had happened through his tears and his beautiful and very pregnant mom wiped them, reassured him that I would be fine. _

_He rode on the right side of me on our way to the emergency room, he was holding my hand since my left was swollen and turning purple, I was crying silently now as I went into shock, hiccupping._

I opened my eyes and saw Jay had a few tears coming down his cheeks, I leaned forward, brushing them away, and he smiled sadly at me, "What's wrong?"

He looked at me, and then down at his hands, finally he simply said, "My mom died three months after you disappeared."

I stared at him, completely shocked as to how he handled it, "What? How?"

He shrugged, "Burglar came into my house, my mom fought him as best she could, but she was stabbed in the process, I drove her to the hospital but she had already lost too much blood.."

Jay was really crying then, after taking a clean breath, I wrapped my arms around him slowly, "I'm so sorry.." I whispered against his shoulder, he just sighed.

"Jacey took it so hard, she's been rebelling against me.. I raise her now that I'm old enough, its just me and her in that house, and now she's getting in trouble at school, her grades are bad and she's even trying to wear make up! She's eleven, Em.. God, I'm not ready to raise a kid, especially a damn preteen, what the hell am I gonna do?"

I brushed his cheek with the back of my hand, frowning, "I'm not going to leave your side.. We can get through this."

He nodded and said in a playful tone, "You better not leave my side.."

I smiled, giggling softly, "Yes sir."

He laughed with his beautiful smile and leaned over with the intentions to kiss me, and as much as I wanted to kiss his beautiful lips, I was afraid of losing control, so I pulled away. I mean really, could I handle it?

He looked at me with sad eyes, and I sighed, "I don't know if I can control myself.."

He brushed my cheeks, nodding and smiled, "Shall we view memory two?"

I smiled, nodding.

Two hours and five memories later we were heading back to his car, I had my fingers laced with his and they were laced until I had to get into the passenger seat, he quickly walked around, got in, and laced his fingers with me again. I leaned my head on his shoulder, smiling, and closing my eyes and thinking as he drove us back to town.

The memories he had shown me were his favorites and I could see why, they were wonderful. Memory two was when we were nine, we were in our fourth grade class and making valentine's cards, Jay had made me one and wrote it was from my secret admirer. He had snuck in during recess and had bumped into me while we ran in towards each others desks. We laughed awkwardly, and decided to just give each other the cards. He had gotten a poem from a book and wrote it in there, I smiled, gave him a kiss on the cheek shyly, and ran away giggling while Jay felt a blush coming to his cheeks.

The third memory had been when we were twelve, and entering seventh grade, Jay had started puberty and I was 'becoming a lady' as my mother put it embarrassingly in front of Jay, he still laughed about that, by the way. Back to the memory, our feelings had gone from a little crush to major like, so he and I were constantly and obliviously flirting, not to mention he was very jealous of the attention I had been getting from a boy named, Sean.

Sean and I had been lab partners throughout the semester while Jay was stuck with a nerdy girl named Liberty, he despised her and she had a crush on him, so she was a million times more annoying. He was constantly staring at me from across the room and I'd always look up and wave at him, he'd feel a little better, but it would get worse when I'd make physical contact with Sean.

And one day Sean asked me out on a date. Right in front of Jay, and coincidentally Jay had 'accidentally' spilled a very dangerous chemical on Sean's jean jacket, making a hole through it, while he was in the bathroom.

Jay felt very proud of himself, he had actually felt like he had the right to do that. When Sean had came back and had begun freaking out, Jay had felt even better, and he fearlessly looked at him with a glare and smirk on his face, I giggled silently into my hand as I realized he had done it for me. Jay winked at me and I blushed a little, looking down and calling attention to my lab partner, who I denied the date with. Jay's smile only got bigger when he heard that.

That night he and I had had pizza at my house.

That was one of my favorites. I laughed out softly, and Jay looked down at me, smiling, then looking back at the road.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm really really having fun writing this story. Hopefully everyone's enjoying reading it, I decided to post soon because well.. I love you guys :P So, enjoy!**


	22. Apologies

We drove up to the house where I was staying, and I saw the Yukon in the drive way_, _he had arrived before us, I smiled,_ Good job, Edward.._ I thought and was answered as he stepped out of the house and stood under the light, smiling at me.

I knew he had heard me and I laughed again, Jay was going to start thinking I'm crazy if I kept laughing for silent reasons.

"Can I see you again tomorrow? Bring Jacey over?"

I smiled, "We can meet at my house maybe for lunch or something?"

"Should I bring some blood?" he asked innocently, looking at me.

"Jay!" I laughed, punching his arm with the least force I could come up with, and opened my door to get out.

"Wait woman!" he said playfully, jumping out of his own seat, and running around the car to open my door completely, helping me out.

I giggled as he wrapped his arms around me, I made sure to hold my breath just to be safe as my mouth was salivating with hunger, and hugged him for a good two minutes until he yawned.

"You're sleepy, get some sleep love."

"I will dream wonderful things of you, I love you." It was the first, real time he had said that, and I couldn't help but smile like Alice.

"I love you too.." I whispered and he kissed my cheek before Edward came up to us. They shook hands and Jay got in his car, waving before driving off.

"How'd it go?"

"It was great, but weren't you near?"

He seemed to be thinking and he shrugged, "I left after an hour, you two were having too much fun, thought you needed some privacy.."

"You trusted me."

"Of course, the things we were doing were just precautions, we trust you, but we don't trust vampire instincts."

"I understand.." We were inside by then, so I told him bye and ran straight to the refrigerator, grabbing two bags of blood, and poured them into a cup. I heated them up, cursing the microwave for being so damn slow.

Finally the _ping _indicating that it was ready sounded through the kitchen, I grabbed the cup and drank it down like I was dehydrated, it had felt like it. I involuntarily flinched at the weird taste and then heard a chuckle.

"It's kind of gross, I know.."

I smiled despite how kind of hurt I still was about his earlier statement, "Its what we've got to live with, I guess"

He nodded, smiling, and sat on the counter as I was putting another cup full of blood in the microwave, pressing the time and turning around.

"How was it?"

I bit my bottom lip, shrugged, and jumped on the counter across from him, "It was good.. Cleared out a lot of things."

"Good.. Hey, so.. What I said earlier, I'm sorry, I was just joking. I know you have a lot of self control, and I give you props for that, I know you'd never do that."

I smiled, nodding, "Its fine Emmett, thanks for apologizing, but I know you didn't mean any harm, love you like a brother."

"Love you like a sister," he grinned brightly, jumping off and hugging me.

I laughed, hugged him back, and jumped off the counter, waving at him as he walked out.

Throughout the night I sat like a rock on my bed, thinking of all the wonderful memories I had seen in Jay's mind, and smiled, he was wonderful.

I now knew why I had that ache in my heart the entire time I hadn't known who he was, he's amazing, and he had had my heart since middle school.

Time couldn't go by any faster as I awaited noon to roll around, I couldn't wait to meet Jacey! But soon enough it was 11AM, so I went into the shower, did my thing, and then dressed into a white knee length boho styled halter dress that had brown and teal designs all over, some brown cowboy boots, and some brown wooden jewelry. I smiled at my reflection and gasped when I saw Edward standing at my doorway, I turned and saw him smiling at me.

"Going somewhere?"

"To my parents home.. I'm meeting Jay and his sister there. Do I need someone to come with me or can I be trusted?" I realized that sounded a bit mean, and I noticed I was correct as Edward winced.

"Emma, we tru-"

I cut him off, "You trust me, I know, I'm sorry for saying that, I guess I'm still behaving like a little wanna be independent teenager eh?"

He smirked, shrugging his shoulders, "It happens to the best of us.." he trailed off as he sat on my bed, then looked up at me, "Emmett will go, and stay outside of the house, making sure that all goes well, its for the protection of you and your loved ones. Please don't take offense."

I forced a smile, shrugging, "I understand, I want to leave now, if Emmett's ready."

"I am!" he practically screamed as he ran into my room, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey bro, ready to be bored?"

His grin brightened, "You know it sis."

I laughed, said goodbye to Edward and everyone else, and soon we were off to my parents house.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I have thoughts for later plots, but for now I'm having writers block :( Please excuse the delay of quick posts, and enjoy.


End file.
